


Battle Scars FanArt

by The_Ghoul



Series: AO3 Works Related FanArt [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Animals, Cats, Gen, Pink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's one of my favourite fics ever. Aramis and his cat JJ xD</p><p>(btw I can't draw cats, but I'm trying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Battle Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626591) by [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/pseuds/Snow_Glory). 
  * Inspired by [The JJ Interludes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500058) by [Snow_Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Glory/pseuds/Snow_Glory). 



Because Aramis and JJ rule and are now in my Headcanon xD

 

(The first doodle)

 

Relaxing 

 

Hanging out together

Plaiyng

 

They are just doodles, but I really enjoyed drawing them...

 


	2. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this one ages ago... I tried to go realistic, so it's based on a pic of young santiago and an actual kitten, bur I'm not 100%happy (there's something really creepy about it and not in a good way) dunni,might try to do something about it,but unfortunately i can't erase ink and cryons...... But still enjoy


	3. The Pink Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revisited JJ interludes... Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this doesn't make any sense to you,off you go and read the fic The pink cat by Snow_Glory http://archiveofourown.org/works/5500058/chapters/12706085, ot rocks (as do all the Aramis and JJ fics <3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow_Glory: I know i promised the tree scene,but this caught my attention and I really fancied drawing the Cardinal again and trying Treville. Still gonna do the tree scene sometime


	4. Because we all need a cat stuck in a tree (or a Musketeer)  (or two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need a cat stuck in a tree... or a Musketeer... Or two :-D 
> 
> Aka the promised tree scene from Snow_Glory's JJ interludes ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/5500058/chapters/12706019 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Snow_Glory: I hope there will be more JJ strories one day :-)

Cause it's just an amazing moment in an amazing sotry 

 


End file.
